


Sleepless

by SaraJaye



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Drabble, Hugs, Implied Relationships, Insomnia, M/M, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Pre-Slash, Vignette, borrowed clothing, reassurance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-29
Updated: 2018-07-29
Packaged: 2019-06-18 09:06:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 271
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15482403
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SaraJaye/pseuds/SaraJaye
Summary: He finds Keith, still awake, wearing his jacket and staring into space.





	Sleepless

Little by little, the memories of his time in captivity are coming back. They're still blurry, but he remembers the fights, why those aliens called him their Champion. The truth behind Matt Holt that he knows he'll have to tell Pidge someday.

It's hard to sleep when you remember these things. Shiro wants to believe he doesn't fear the nightmares, but part of him knows you can't control the dreams you have. And he doesn't want to wake up screaming or in a panic, the others will worry and he can't be weak now. Despite a successful first battle, the team hasn't truly bonded, and he's the one they're counting on to hold it together. He can't falter, he can't fail them like he failed Matt and Dr. Holt.

He wanders through the halls, quietly checking in on the others. Everyone's asleep, except one. Keith sits at the foot of his bed, Shiro's jacket draped over his shoulders as he stares into the vastness of space.

_Looks like I'm not alone._

He pads into the room and sits down beside Keith, who immediately leans against his shoulder. Shiro wraps an arm around him, brushing his hair away from his face.

Sometimes it's easy to forget Keith is still younger than he is, even though he's grown so much since they first met. The man who single-handedly rescued him is still a boy at heart, and this is all so new to him.

"I'm here."

"I know." Keith grips his sleeve and pulls closer, closing his eyes. He's asleep in less than a minute, and it doesn't take Shiro long to follow.

**Author's Note:**

> I basically fell into Sheith hell pre-emptively and started watching as much as I could just so I could write this.


End file.
